


She's Not Dying

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: You have a cold. Thor thinks you're dying.





	She's Not Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is the first one shot I've ever felt comfortable posting. I know it isn't perfect. Any and all constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This was crossposted to tumblr and wattpad.

Your body ached, as did your head. Your nose was running like no tomorrow, and you couldn’t breath without dissolving into a fit of violent coughing. The couch was offering you little to no comfort in your endeavor to finish your paper that was due two days ago, despite your body’s insistence to make it that much harder than it already was.

You were vaguely aware of Thor’s presence in the common room. The sounds of the horrible canned laughter surrounding you and Thor. That, coupled with the light from your laptop, made your head began to pound. You had been staring at the document the past hour while Thor was watching Friends. Homework was the last thing you wanted to do, especially because you were sick. You closed your laptop, and rubbed your eyes with the back of your hands, sniffling. 

More coughing tore through your chest, making your sore throat burn and your head begin to outright throb. You felt tears come to your eyes, but whether it as from pain or the subsequent sneezes, you weren’t sure. You noticed Thor glancing your way. Why wouldn’t he? You probably coughed louder than he had ever spoke, even taking in the post-battle drunken celebrations. And inebriated Thor was loud. 

Not even five minutes later, you began coughing again, this time louder and longer than before (if that was even possible), genuinely startling Thor. He gazed at you as you took a long drink from your baby blue water bottle plastered with stickers, grabbed a tissue from the box on the floor right beside you and blow your nose. You leaned back, closing your eyes and tried to breathe without hacking something up. 

“Are you alright, young Y/N?” He asked.

“I'm dying,” you groaned with a tissue stuffed in your nose, trying to ebb the flow of mucus coming out of you. 

That was very much the wrong thing to say. 

Thor snapped into action, propelling himself towards the sofa you were on. He scooped you up into his arms, and picked you up bridal style.

“JARVIS, alert Stark and Banner that they need to get a bed in the med bay ready. Y/N is in need of immediate attention. She's dying!” Thor's voice boomed as he moved to pick you up. 

“What the- Thor!” You yelped as he picked you up bridal style and began running. The feet pounding on the ground, the jostling and the fast movements made you genuinely want to die.

“Stop, I don't need to go-” Your own coughing cut you off.

“Hush, young one. You will be alright. Don't fret, we are almost there.” Thor's concern was clear, almost radiating off of him. 

“Thor, this really isn't necessary,” You groaned, beginning to rub your temples. However, the protests went unnoticed.

The doors opened to the med bay. Bruce and Tony were there, as was Steve. Once they saw you and the god, they leapt into action. Bruce moved to a chair by a few machines you didn’t recognize. 

“Thor! Put her over here, we need to check her vitals.”. 

He set you down, and Bruce immediately began wrapping a blood pressure monitor around your arm. 

“Wait-”

“Don’t worry, kid. You’ll be fine.” Tony called from his place by Steve

“No, really-”

“120/80,”

“Is that normal?” Thor demanded, beginning to pace. 

“Yeah-”

“Yes, for her age that is healthy.”

“Guys!” You raised your hoarse voice, effectively gain in their attention. “I just have a cold.”

Bruce paused. 

“Thor said you were dying.” 

“Thor was wrong.” You moaned miserably “I was being dramatic.” 

“Miss Y/L/N is experiencing symptoms of a cold. Sore throat, coughing, swollen lymph nodes, and congestion.” JARVIS Cuts in.

Bruce took off his glasses, ran a hand over his face, and visibly relaxed. 

“Well, that's easy to fix,” Steve said. “I’ll go make you some soup, Y/N. Just sit tight.” He shot you a soft smile before leaving the room.

Tony grimaced, growing uncomfortable. He grabbed a tissue box one of the nearby tables and tossed it to you. It landed on the floor a few feet in front of you. You looked back up to him, giving him a ‘bitch, really?’ look. 

“I'm out of here. Feel better, or whatever, kid.”

You coughed in response.

“I'll have Steve make you some tea, too,” Bruce started. “I’ll grab you some acetaminophen for your cold.” 

“Thanks, Bruce.” You smiled, and leaned back in the chair, trying to breathe without hacking up a lung. 

“She’s not dying?” Thor asked, clearly confused. “Midgardians die when they are ailed like this.”

“This is a fairly common illness. She'll be okay with some rest and time.” 

“You are positive?”

“Yes, Thor. I've had colds before.” You respond. He was still frowning.

Bruce came back to you holding a small cup of water and a pill sleeve. He gave you the water, popped out a pill for you and placed it in your hand. You took the pill, letting the cold water soothe your burning throat. 

“Thank you, Bruce.” 

He nodded. “Get some rest, JARVIS will email your school tomorrow to let know you won’t be going. You’ll be fine in a few days.” 

“I will walk you to your bed chambers, young one.” Thor offered, offering a hand to pull you from the chair. You took it, and he pulled you to your feet effortlessly. 

The walk to your room was full of more coughing and a couple of sneezes. Thor gave you a sheepish apology at your door. You just smiled, and just gave him a warm hug. 

You cocooned yourself in your blankets, trying not to fall asleep until Steve came. 

A knock on your door signaled his arrival. “Come in,"

Steve entered with an empathetic smile on his face. He was carrying a metal tray with a thermos and a bowl. 

“Hey, Y/N.” He spoke softly. “I made some chicken and vegetable soup. My ma and Buck used to make it whenever I caught something. And I brought you some hibiscus tea.”

“My hero,” You joked. 

He hummed. “All in a day’s work ma’am.”


End file.
